Black Tears
by Sun Cradles
Summary: Joseph Lacrimosa had zero desire to be a devil and fight life or death battles for some random girl he talked to twice. Now he's doing all that, plus dating his master. Yeah he's confused too. All he really knows is you should read this story. Please? Anyway, it's my first story so please read and give me constructive criticism. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The first day of school always sucks, i've found. For me, it sucked a bit more as I had just moved to this little town in the japanese countryside. Did I mention I'm not from japan at all? I'm from California. San diego to be exact. My mother is the manager of an accounting department for an international company, so when she was offered a higher paying position in Japan, she jumped at the chance. I wasn't given much choice in moving. In all honesty, it didn't bother me that much. This wasn't like some TV shows. I didn't have many friends, or play any sports. Not to say I enjoyed it either. I suppose it was just a change in scenery for me. But back on track, I had to start my first day of what would've been my sophomore year, but is just called second year in Japan. The aptly named Kuoh Academy was my destination, however I was in no rush. I was always early to school. Mostly because I hardly slept most nights, but the sentiment counts.

The previous night my Mom mentioned staying late today to get organized, and that I should take the time to explore a bit after school. I decided a headstart didn't hurt. I had already seen much of our neighborhood, and the connecting streets. Nothing much so far, a few shops and an arcade. So far it seemed this towns claim to fame was its school, which until recently was an all girls school. I grabbed my phone to switch up a few songs and check the time. IT was currently 6:45, and school started at 7 on the dot. I realized I needed to get both my class schedule and directions, so I started heading that way. Typical of an American teen "punk", I rode my skateboard that way. I didn't really practice it but it was better than walking.

Soon enough, I saw the school come into view, as well as a few other students looking my way. Talk about uncomfortable, but I just turned my music up and kicked my board up. I walked across the street and dumped my board behind a bush, rather clever I think. I walked across the street, music blasting, and into the school. And there was already a problem. I'm surprised I managed to go this long without getting accosted by a local. She was shorter than me by a bit, probably only 5'4 to 5'5. She had a bob haircut and round glasses, plus a rather serious face. One look and I was ready to groan, she was a school preppy type I could tell. I took my headphones off and turned to face her a bit better.

"Yes? Can I help you?" I spoke in a bit of a drawl, sounding pretty dead inside. So nothing new there, just dead in a different language, sick. "Music is not allowed during school hours, you need to put your headphones away." And there it was. The serious voice and a school reprimand already. I checked my phone really quickly. The time read 6:55. Perfect."It's not school hours yet" That was probably a bad idea but meh who cares. "That's no excuse, put away your headphones." Ugh, that's a bit cunty of you prep. But oh well, I needed to get a schedule anyway. "Yeah sure, whatever. Hey do you know where I can get a schedule?"

That threw her for a loop. "Follow me." She said that rather pointedly, like I was inconveniencing her. I mean, I kinda was, but jeez calm down, it's not like I stabbed your fucking dog or something. She led me through a few hallways and past a gothic looking schoolhouse. That was most certainly not a japanese building, so i'm confused why it's there, but oh well. We finally stopped in front of what I assume to be my office. A few other students went out of their way to whisper about us, so I managed to catch her name, obviously her last name as I doubt she was that friendly with everyone in school. Finally, the now named Shitori turned to me. "You can get your schedule here, now I need to get to class. Goodbye ..." I guess it suddenly dawned on her she didn't catch my name. " Lacrimosa. That's my last name by the way. It's kinda long so you can call me Joseph if you want." Say what you want about my name, I've heard it all before. I get it's not very American, but my family is originally from Italy so screw me. "Right, goodbye." As she walked away, I turned into the office. Hi, I am in need of a class schedule. Well, the day could've gone worse I guess. Now onto class.


	2. Chapter 2

Well aren't I lucky. My first class was English. This will be easy. I walked to class and sat down a few minutes before everyone else starting heading in. I sat in the back corner of the class and watched a few of my classmates. So far, all girls. I swear if I end up the only dude in this class I am gonna drop out, end of the story. Oh, never mind some guys walked in. BUt holy fuck do they look like dumbasses. One of them is rather normal looking, if not for that dumb smile when he sees all the girls in our class. The other two though, ugh I might switch genders just to not be associated with them. One of them was bald and slightly tanned. But bald? Fuck you for being bald. The other was place and wore some huge fucking glasses. Like literally half of his face in glasses. Fuck. I refuse to look anymore. Out the window it is.

A teacher finally walked in a started talking. Welcome to school and all that jazz. Finally class started officially. Apparently, you actually have to learn English in this class. What the fuck? Why? Half of these people are never gonna speak English again? The teacher(Whose name I conveniently don't remember) called on me to read a sentence on the board. It's one of those tongue twisters you do in kindergarten. I guess it's my time to shine. Without much effort on my part(duh) I spoke, in my dead inside drawl of course. "Sally sells sea shells by the sea shore, of that I'm sure." The teacher looked somewhat surprised but moved on quickly. I pity all of the students who won't be able to do that, looking bad after me.

Next up was some kid named Hyoudou. He was that kid with the dumb smile. He did okay, only messing up twice, so maybe he's not all dumb smile. God I want this to be over with. When is lunch?

Okay I literally already hate it here. After English I have history, then math. Both of which are mega easy and mega boring. But now its lunch, which is a whole 20 minutes so time to take advantage. I went looking around for a good spot to sit down and listen to music. Hopefully little miss prep doesn't find me and throw another hissy fit at me. Eventually I made it back to that old gothic school house, which again, doesn't fit this place at all, and found the perfect tree. I sat down under it before deciding it was a boring spot. Throwing on some Arctic Monkeys, I began to climb the tree. A bit of a strange thing to do, but I'd rather be up here than down there. Why am I not eating lunch? Well I haven't eaten at school at all in the past 10 years, why would I start now? I decided to just listen to music and wait out lunch. This was gonna be the highlight of my day I could feel it. Now that's a bit depressing.

(((After school)))

God, i'm glad that's over. Achievement get(First day). I went to the bush where my skateboard was, picked it up and hit the road. Time for...well the rest of the day, I don;t have anything planned except looking around. My music was pretty loud, which was perfect, because if you can still hear with music playing, it's not loud enough. Suffice to say, my music was loud enough. Which turned against me, as I got hit by a car. Yeah that happened. Luckily it was going very fast. It fucking hurt though. The lady rushed out of her car and started fussing me. She was talking so fast couldn't translate it in my head. I cursed in English and told her to slow down, and that I was fine. I most certainly wasn't fine. I think I fractured my leg or something, but I wouldn't let it show. She kept apologizing, to which I also apologize for not paying attention to where I was going.

Finally, she let me get up, didn't call an ambulance, the fire department or the government. A bit to far for my tastes but at least it didn't happen. She apologized one last time and I just shook myself off, which was a bad idea and my leg, which was most definitely fractured somewhere, started to burn. I winced a bit but thankfully she didn't notice. She gave me a business card, saying something along the lines of, call me for my insurance of you need a hospital. I just nodded, grabbed my board, and went on my way. That was an experience. I decided it was time to head home, as I knew my leg would eventually hurt to much to get home.

A few minutes later and I was in my room, ice pack to my leg, and water in my hand. I didn't have much to do, so I decided to browse the interwebs, you know, as the kids do these days. That didn't hold me attention long. Eventually, leg stopped hurting to much, so I decided to do homework, then just go to sleep early. I already hate this town solely for this fucking boring ass day. Unknown to me at the time, some of my classmates totally saw me just walk off getting hit by a car today so that was my new legend, without even knowing. I hope to god everyday isn't like this.

Everyday was like that. I'd go to school, ride my skateboard a bit, get accosted by someone for existing, go home, repeat. My leg got worse I think. But I eventually just ignored the fact that I had been walking with a limp for the past few days. My mother asked what was wrong, but my dumbass just said I was sore. Even the goddess herself miss Shitori showed some interest. Yeah, miss student council prez was not my best friend. She hated my tree climbing(which was really hard with a limp), or my music. Oh and don't even get me started on that cunt Akeno. She's not really mean, but fuck that smile of hers pisses me off. It so fake, yet what I would consider the perfect "nice girl" smile. I'm not fooled though. She's a fucking witch. Somehow. She probably is into harcore BDSM or some shit. I'm so done with this already. School, Kuoh and Japan can suck my fucking dick. Shitori and that fucking car too. Fuck my leg hurts. Thank god my final class it almost over. I can go home and ice it.

Guess fucking not. "What the actual fuck is your problem, you subhuman trash?" I found myself saying, to the flying, yes flying raven winged dude behind me. "Subhuman? You brat, if anything humans are beneath us!" And there is another bolt of fucking whatever that shit it the flies past me. God, if I live through this, you got some explaining to do homie. Yeah this started on my way home. My leg started to burn really bad, so I took a quick break. I stayed out a bit later today, to get a drink and food, cause I have to fuel my body somehow. Anyway, after I started on my way home, this colombine looking fuck steps in front of my board, causing my to almost die. I turn around, about ready to commit a hate crime, and this fucking pops a fucking spear or something right next to me. That chilled me a bit. That wasn't fucking normal. "You know, you are much harder to track than the other one. He takes the same path home everyday, yet you love to roam don't you? That's why you're dying first." Thanks for the info columbine. So to get a few things straight. I'm apparently not the only target, just the first. Not helpful. I'm pretty hard to track, also not helpful. At least, not yet. And this is indeed and attempt at murdering me. Super helpful. Just great. A few second standoff between us and I guess he got bored, or impatient. "Are you gonna run or scream or anything? Or are you too shocked to do any of them? I expected more of a fight out of you. I'm kinda disappointed." That pissed me off, so of course my first response was "Wouldn't you like to, you trenchcoat wearing fuck. And that pissed him off enough to continue this assassination attempt. Lucky me. My leg burns but oh well. I'd really rather not die here That's make my mom cry and I'm not into that sorta thing. But I am also not a coward, so if i'm gonna die, I'm dying with my hands around his fucking neck. I knew he was faster than me and only messing around, as you know, he is fucking flying. So I decided to cut my losses and face my death with some courage. And some music. I turned a corner and pulled up my headphones and put some music on. Rockstar by Post Malone. Good song to die to I guess. God that's a bit shocking. I teared up just a bit. I didn't really want to die but I remember my grandfather told me something once. At the time of our deaths, we show who we really are. And I'm Joseph fucking Lacrimosa, I'll take on anything with a dead fucking stare and no fucking fear. So I left my little haven, and quickly found myself face to face with that raven douche again. "Finally stopped running brat? Good I was getting bored." I just stood there, fists clenched, and focused on the music. I watched as my killer conjured a bolt of whatever in his hand. Glad to know that can happen.

But for a moment, I thought I could hear a voice, deep, old and powerful, like a raging storm speak to me. "Are you really going to just stand there and die like a coward? I expected more. I'm am severely disappointed." Well okay voice in my head, thanks for getting my adrenaline going and fucking over my plan of dying without a fight. As the raven threw the bolt, I quickly ducked under it and rushed forward. With him on the ground, I can at least break his fucking nose. He was fast though. LIke stupid fast. He totally moved out of the way and grabbed me by the neck. Okay that hurts, but I won't fight that. Just glaring now.  
"That's the fight I expected, I knew you weren't a coward." He moved his other hand to my leg. Oh no. No don't do that, you bitch. " You know, I know all about your little car accident. Leg still hurt? Let's find out?" And he crushed my leg with his hand. With one hand, he crushed my leg. I screamed out. I have a pretty high pain tolerance but having your leg crushed isn't something anyone can just take. It hurt. So bad. I guess it settled in that I was really gonna die. That I didn't stand a chance against, whatever he was. I teared up again, whether out of fear or pain, I couldn't tell you. I focused on the music. The song was drawing to a close. That's fine so was my life.

I guess he started talking, and when I wasn't paying attention, he got pissed. He tore my headphones off and growled out at me. "You pathetic worm! Pay attention to your better." I was getting pissed of being belittled. I fucking had it. I managed to move just enough, pain and all, to smash my forehead against his nose. Goal achieved, break trench coat fucks nose. He squeezed my neck harder and I could feel myself gasping for air, but none would come. "You…you little brat!" He conjured a final bolt. Looks like it's over. He stabbed me straight in the chest with it. Probably missing my heart on purpose so i'd die slower. Then he removed and stabbed me again. And again and again. I lost count. I didn't hurt actually. I don't think my brain had enough air to comprehend pain. Finally he dropped me. Didn't feel that either. I did however hear that voice again, clear as day. "Sorry partner, I couldn't help you. Just relax, it's almost over." Close my eyes? Yeah no. I wanna watch his nose bleed a bit more. I blinked I think. And all I saw was black.

I guess I opened my eyes a bit later. How long had I been laying here? I was at least moved. I guess he set me against the wall. I had a perfect view of the sunrise though. At least I would if the fuckign clouds weren't in the way. Even in death I can't catch a break. SOmething caught my eye though. Some bright blue. It stood out a lot against the grey walls and grey sky and grey sun. Oh, I can conceive color anymore. Expect that blue I guess. There was something about it. Something, refreshing about it. LIke seeing water in a desert. All good things come to an end however and soon the blue faded leaving only what looked like a person. It suddenly dawned on my I was dying and that figure I saw was probably the reaper or something. Oh well, I couldn't fight it anymore than I could that raven, most likely. The figure got closer and closer. I couldn't really make out any features. But I could hear their voice. Very femine, yet somewhat serious. Kinda like Shitori. The figure spoke "Joseph Lacrimosa, you are dying." I couldn't help but laugh a bit, though I'm pretty sure it was 90% blood. "Yeah...no...shit…" I managed to rasp out. I could see the figure tense a bit before continuing. "Do you want a second chance at life? A chance to do things differently than you once did?" Did I what? Want to keep living? Well of course. Was this like making a deal with the devil? Of course. "What's...the (cough cough) the...catch?" I asked, losing more blood. "You will be revived as my servant, amongst others like yourself." A servant? Hell no. With surprising strength, I looked at the figure and spoke clearly "I am nobody's slave. No deal."

Ah well, I'm sure Mom would forgive me. Or she'll hold it against me forever and strike my name from history. "Not a slave, a family member, Joseph. You won't have to be alone anymore. Join my family Joseph." A family? That sounds better than slave. And to be honest I really don't want to die. "Hey voice in my head," I called out in my head, "You think I should take the offer?" It was silent for a moment. Then I received an answer, in that old and powerful, yet kind voice. "Yes" Well that settles that. "Fine...sure...I accept" I spoke raspy yet somewhat quick. In books you always see things like 'I could feel myself dying' but let me tell you, you totally can feel your soul slipping away. It's uncomfotable to say the least. "Then close your eyes for a moment." This will be somewhat painful." She put some kind of plastic in my lap. She then spoke again, and the last thing I heard was, " With the power of this evil piece, I beseech thee, Joseph Lacromosa to rise as the bishop of Sona Sitri!


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, I felt like I was dead. My leg hurt worse than it did yesterday, somehow. I also had the worst headache in the history of headaches. What the hell did I do last night. I don't even remember coming home. "God this su-FUCK!" What the fuck!? My fucking headache just felt so much worse. "What is happening?" I was pulled out of my own thoughts by a knock at my door. "Are you okay Joseph? I heard you yell from my room?" My mother opened the door to look at me. My mother was a...person. I wouldn't say good or bad. She's good to me, but I have also seen her break someone's leg as a child for trying to hurt her so who knows. "Goodness it's so dark in here, turn some lights on." What? The light isn't on? I can see fine? Whatever not important. "And did you sleep in your school clothes? Honestly, you need to have better sleep habits. What time did you even get home last night?" Her flurry of questions and reprimands was a little too fast for me, but I had to speak up. "Sorry mom, I have a bit of a headache. What time is it?" Where was my phone also? And my headphones? "Oh I'm sorry, do you want some pain relievers? And it's only 6, so you have some time before school."

Well that's good I guess. "No I'm fine, I don't need anything. I'm gonna head to school soon." Not. What the hell happened last night? "Alright if you're sure honey. I'm gonna finish getting ready for work if you change your mind okay?" She spoke softly, probably to try and help, not that it was. "Yeah okay mom, thanks."

As she left, I could finally get my bearings. I looked around a bit and soon found my phone on my nightstand, fully charged and bearing a new message. "Who texted me so late at night?" I wondered aloud, still feeling a bit out of it. I unlocked my phone and opened the message app. "Unknown number huh?" The message read: "I know you have questions, but right now, focus on getting through the school day. It'll be rather difficult to focus today but bear with it. When the final classes of the day are finished, please come to the Student Council room. If you need a bit more motivation(which I know you will) I know what happened last night and I have your headphones. Souna Shitori" What? That's really weird. That's really really weird. How does the prez know what happened. And why does she have my damn headphones!?

School was more annoying than usual. I managed to walk around without a limp today, which drew a few eyes my way. But other than that, walking to classes was fun, Classes themselves however... not so much. English was easy enough, if you discount the harassment I received from Hyoudou, for some reason. Something about stealing all the girls hearts like Yuuto. Yeah okay kiddo, keep dreaming. Math and History made my headache worse. Which wasn't saying much as my head already hurt pretty badly, but it was annoying nonetheless. During lunch, I didn't have my headphones, So I just went to my next class and set my head down. I got accosted once again by the newest Student Council member, Soggy or something dumb. Said I shouldn't be defacing school property with such a lackluster attitude. I then quickly informed him I would break his teeth if he didn't leave me alone. He got the message.

With classes finally over, I could get some answers. Plus my headphones. After a few minutes of walking and an embarrassing encounter with the kendo club thinking I was peeping on them, I was in front of the student council room. I wasn't a heathen so I knocked lightly, and was greeted with a rather pretty girl around my height with glasses. I immediately went back to being a heathen however and quickly said, "I'm here for the prez." She obviously didn't approve of my way of speaking but let me inside. Souna-kaichou's office is down the hall, she;s expecting you."

And with that, I was one step closer to answer. I walked down the hall, and suddenly my headache spiked. I winced and groaned but kept going. I knocked on the door and heard a soft but serious "Come in, Lacrimosa." I opened the door and was once again greeted by a rather pretty girl with glasses, but this time is was the prez. That didn't matter to me as my head felt like it was literally splitting open. I tried to play it off "Yo prez, I'm here for my headphones." I spoke with a small smile, hopefully hiding my immense agony. "And answers I presume?" Yeah, those too. I nodded slightly. She gave me a small smile. Go ahead and sit down, this will all take a bit, but before we start, you need this." She got up and went to the corner of the room. When she came back she set down two glasses of water and a bottle of pain relievers. "I know you have a terrible headache, take these it'll help." No shit they'll help Shitori, I just have a crippling anxiety about accepting help from anyone. But I sucked in a deep breath and grabbed the bottle, took two and forced them down with a sip of water. In a slightly better, I decided to not be a prick to her for once. "Thanks Shitori-san. Now could you please explain what you know about last night and why I can't remember anything that happened?" I thought I was prepared. I wasn't.

(((A few hours later)))

"So you understand a bit better now, I hope?" Do I understand? Do I understand what? None of what was just said makes any sense. Devils, angels and fallen angels? Demons and magic? Yeah that's not real? Or… it shouldn't. I need more info. And more proof. "That's all well and good prez," yeah she's back to prez because I think she's crazy, "but how does that explain what happened last night?" "It doesn't. I'll explain that then. Last night, you were brutally attacked by a fallen angel and left for dead. I don't know the full extent of your injuries, which is one of the reasons I called you here. However, I know you were barely alive by the time I found you. I offered you a second chance and after some questions I'm surprised you had the strength to ask, you accepted to be reborn as a devil into my family." As soon as she finished speaking, black bat wings burst from her back and more surprisingly, my own. I could only stare. Stare right at Souna Shitori, or rather, Sona Sitri I learned. "I'm fucking dreaming. This is a dumb fucking dream." I spoke softly. I knew it wasn't a dream. I just couldn't understand. I had pretty much died. I could remember a bit. The pain, the blood, the black wings of a raven. I could remember. And I remembered her.

"That blue light, that was you right? You asking me whether I wanted to die or not? That was you?" I couldn't believe that I was starting to believe her. "Yes, that was my families magic seal." She showed me once again. A bright blue pentagram filled with different sigils and a small, symmetrical symbol in the middle. "Pretty color at least" I had to cover my shock with a tease. "So what does that make me? A devil like you but a servant right? Destined to be a slave to you and your family till the end of time?" I spoke slowly, not liking the idea at all. "Servant, yes. Slave, no. My family doesn't employ slaves, we employ new family members. Remember how I explained peerages to you?" I did indeed remember her crazy devil blood pact bullshit that turned out as anything other than bullshit. "Yes I remember, it's based on chess." "Yes, that's what happened to you. You were reincarnated as a devil under the Sitri house. This means you are part of my peerage. Just as if my sister resurrected someone, they would be a devil under the Sitri house, but a member of her peerage. Do you understand?" I did, quite easily in fact. "It sounds a lot like slavery Sitri." I didn't mean to sound rude, but it came out as more of a low growl than actual words. Luckily she understood. "Only if I were to treat you as one. I would never. I view all of my peerage members as family. That extends to you as well, we're a family now." That sounds...not terrible. I don't have anything against prez. Despite her constant hounding on me. "Okay so not slavery, what's the point? Also, don't you have only 15 of those things? Shouldn't you be saving them for actual powerful or good people rather than someone like me?" She tensed a bit, but probably saw this coming. "Please don't think I wasted this piece, I viewed it as a wonderful trade." She spoke very softly, like she was talking to a sad child. "I wouldn't have used it if I didn't see something inside you worth bringing back for me. It could be called selfish, but I saw something inside you that interests me, so I wished to bring you back." "So if I had nothing interesting about me…?" I let the question linger a bit. But her silence told me all I needed to know. "Anyway, what's so interesting about me? I'm pretty sure I was rather normal before," I was curious. What could interest her enough to bring me back. " I believe you have a sacred gear, a powerful on at that. Do you remember anything strange last night?" She then blushed a bit. "Well, more strange then what I already explained?"

I could feel something there. I knew I was missing something. Something spurred me on. I remember, a voice. Old and powerful. Kind yet cold. Like the aftermath of a storm, with soft rains. "I remember a voice. It...it called out to me. I think it insulted me the first time it spoke. It said something like 'I'm disappointed in you for not fighting back.' Then got laid out pretty hard by that trench coat wearing fuck and I think it… apologized? For not helping enough. It told me to relax and that it'd be over soon. And it called me partner. That I remember for sure." I think that's the most I've said at once this conversation. "It definitely sounds like a sacred gear. Okay, well worry about that later. We have a few more things to work out. Now as a member of I would like for you to join the student council."...Huh? "What? You're joking right?" She doesn't joke. Fuck. "I'm not joking, every member of my peerage is a member of the student council. I would like you to be as well." "So you mean the whole student council is your peerage?" "Yes, and as I said you will be too." My headache returned. "Why do I have to do this prez. Don't you care for my well being? School is bad for me." I added a fake cough to be more sarcastic. "I think you would do well here." She looked down a bit and frowned. "Plus your last class is replaced by a meeting between us." "Deal, I'll do it, what do I have to do?" She looked a bit shocked I accepted so easily but I hate my classes so I'll take any chance I can to get out of them. "I'll have to think about it for a bit, but here, wear this to mark you position as a member." She handed me an arm band with the school symbol on it. I put it on my shoulder and that was that.

"Next, I want to introduce you to the rest of my peerage but that can wait until tomorrow, for now I want you to meet my queen, and the vice-president of the student council, Tsubaki Shinra." I was once again greeted with the girl I met first. "Hello, nice to actually have a name to put to your face." She was a serious one as she bowed to me. "A pleasure to meet Kaichou's newest piece." "Tsubaki is my queen, in short, my second in command and most powerful piece at the moment. She will show you the ropes of working as a devil when the time comes." Great I'm glad my anxiety won't let me accept this help without freaking out. I hid it well enough I think. "Alright thanks ahead of time then." "Finally, I would like to ask, are you still in pain? Did we miss healing anywhere by chance?" She saw straight through my quick smile and spoke quickly. "And don't lie and say you're fine. I saw you wince when you sat down. So what did we miss?" I sighed a bit and pulled up my pant leg to show my ankle. Fractured and pretty much shattered. It's amazing that I was able to walk let alone hardly feel it this whole conversation. Their eyes both widened and then Tsubaki came forward and apologized for missing this. "It's fine, I was the one who decided to introduce his nose to my head." She smiled a bit and set to healing my leg. I could immediately feel the difference, and enjoyed not feeling pain immensely. Once she finished, I thanked her being extra nice, because I'm not a heathen. "Thanks Shinra-san" She simply smiled and nodded. Finally Sona spoke up again. "Now you have no more injuries right?" I nodded. "Good. Then you're free to go, but please come back tomorrow after school to meet the rest of my peerage and receive your position on the council." "Sure thing prez, I'll be here."

I got up to walk out, plenty on my mind before I quickly remembered. "Oh wait, you have my headphones right?" I smiled, I had missed my music today. She quickly bowed her head. "I apologize but your previous pair were broken beyond repair, so I got you a new pair. She got up from her seat and went to her desk. She opened a drawer and pulled out light blue headphones. She handed them to me and quietly waited for a reaction. I was a bit upset my old headphones were broken, as they were a gift from my mother, but I wasn't too broken up about it. I bowed my head to prez. Time to humor her a bit. I smiled a bit wider than I normally do and said "Thank you, Kaichou, I will take better care of these ones." She smiled a bit wider than before and bowed her head as well. I took that as my que to leave and walked away, syncing my new headphones with my phones and throwing on Telepathic by Starset. Today was crazy, but guess it could've been worse. I walked across the street and grabbed my board and set out. It was nearing sunset so I decided to stay out and watch it today, while I got my thoughts together.

As I crossed a bridge I looked up at the sun, and stopped. Here would be a good spot. I set my board down and leaned against the rail. Today I learned a lot about some things I never could have even dreamed off. It was hectic, but I am honestly interested to see how things turn out. "Please be my boyfriend!" I heard a voice across the bridge. I looked up. On the other bridge(why are their two here?) I saw a boy being asked out by a girl. The boy was wearing my academies uniform so I looked a bit closer to see if I recognized him. Huh, didn't know Hyoudou was so popular with the ladies.


End file.
